Interview
by Zeb410
Summary: Voici donc une petite interview pour les personnes que cela intéresse... Bon Dimanche tout le monde et à bientôt... ;)


**Voici donc l'interview dont je vous ai parlé... j'espère que cela vous permettra d'apprendre un peu plus de choses sur mes histoires si ça vous intéresse bien sûr... ;) **

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous en avez envie et je vous répondrai avec plaisir... ^^**

**Merci beaucoup à White-Cry pour m'avoir posé toutes ces questions, j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à y répondre... **

* * *

**La première partie concerne "Tout ce que je n'ai jamais dit" **

1)La relation d'amitié qu'entretiennent Rachel et Santana dénote un peu avec leur relation dans la série, pourquoi avoir fait ce choix ?

Alors... C'est vrai que leur relation est très différente de celle de la série. En fait, après "We are young", je me suis dis qu'il y avait peut-être un potentiel inexploité pour une amitié Pezberry. J'aime les deux caractères séparément, et je trouve qu'une amitié de ce genre serait tout simplement géniale. Explosive, drôle, mais en même temps touchante. Je voulais quelqu'un de très proche de Rachel dans cette histoire, mais quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt. Et puis je pense que j'arrive plus facilement à imaginer Santana que tout autre personne. J'avais déjà installé une amitié Pezberry dans "Amitié améliorée" et les retours dans les reviews étaient sympa concernant cette amitié alors j'ai voulu continuer.

2)Tu pousse leur relation j'usqu'a les faire coucher ensemble, juste une façon de montrer que Rachel s'est libérée où il y a autre chose ?

C'est en effet pour montrer que Rachel est beaucoup plus libérée qu'au lycée, mais c'était aussi à ce moment là pour montrer que parfois on se sent seul et qu'on a juste besoin de quelqu'un ou d'un corps à côté du sien. Effectivement j'ai introduis (si je peux me permettre l'expression...:P) une relation sexuelle parce que franchement... Santana et Rachel quoi! C'est juste super HOT ! Dans l'histoire, elles ont conscience toutes les deux que c'est juste un acte isolé, une pulsion sexuelle, et qu'il n'y a rien de plus derrière cette nuit ensemble. Dans la réalité, je pense que ça peut arriver de coucher avec sa ou son meilleur ami (d'ailleurs ça m'est arrivé...) parce que c'est aussi quelque part la personne la plus proche de nous, celle qui nous comprend le mieux, enfin quand on est célibataire évidemment...

3) L'amitié est tellement forte que Brittany en est jalouse et s'énerve parfois, tu voulais briser l'image qu'entretient la série ?

On sait tous que Brittany vit au pays des merveilles, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est idiote. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je la vois. Donc je voulais clairement qu'elle puisse s'exprimer sur ce qu'elle ressentait face à "l'abandon" permanent de Santana. Elle est surtout jalouse parce que Rachel passe plus de temps avec sa femme qu'elle même. Elle sait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'a aucune raison, mais c'est surtout l'absence de Santana qui lui pèse, donc elle l'exprime de cette façon.  
J'ai l'impression que dans la série, Britt est cantonnée à dire des choses stupides, ne rien ressentir (à part quand elle décide d'être Artie), et surtout suivre tout ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Je trouvait ça tellement réducteur pour son personnage.  
Et puis très honnêtement, qui n'a jamais été jaloux de la meilleure amie de sa nana?

4)Je ne veux pas spoiler les potentiels lecteurs mais pourquoi avoir choisis ce méchant ?

C'est assez marrant en fait... Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je n'avais aucune idée de QUI allait être le méchant... Je voulais quelqu'un qui ai de "vraies raisons" d'en vouloir à Rachel, de la rancoeur ou une déception, enfin je voulais quelque chose comme ça, mais qui avait aussi énormément d'amour pour elle, voir de l'admiration.  
J'ai d'abord pensé à Tina qui se serait vengée de ne jamais avoir eu de solos ou un truc dans le genre, et d'ailleurs je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer Tina en psychopathe... LOL... mais je n'arrivais pas à faire de lien avec Marie, donc j'ai abandonné. En fait, j'ai suivi toutes les pistes que mes lecteurs me donnaient, et j'ai choisi parmi les réponses qui n'étaient pas données tout simplement... Mais dès que je me suis fixée sur cette personne, c'était une évidence pour moi (oui je n'ai jamais aimé son personnage...), il réunissait toutes les conditions pour être ce taré psychopathe avec un rapport haine/amour avec Rachel.

5) Artie a une histoire un peu particulière, l'inspiration t'es venue d'où ?

Alors là c'est plus compliqué... J'adore voir Kevin danser, je le trouve super sexy quand il danse (c'est mon côté hétéro refoulée qui parle là... XD), et je trouve ça tellement dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le voir plus souvent danser dans la série! Donc je voulais un Artie qui marche. Et comme je ne voulais pas rentrer dans l'idée facile de l'opération, je me suis demandé quelles étaient mes autres options. En regardant un film sur la protection des témoins, cette idée m'est venue tout simplement... :P  
Et puis, je trouve aussi que le personnage de Artie à une double personnalité parfois. Il peut être un misogyne arrogant, comme quelqu'un de complètement altruiste, alors ça collait bien...

6) Dans l'histoire tu introduit un personnage qui n'est pas présent dans la série, Marie. Son rôle est difficile à cerner et semble changer au cours de l'histoire, peux tu nous en parler ?

Le rôle de Marie est assez complexe et varié dans l'histoire, dans mon esprit il avait trois fonctions dès le début:  
1) Je voulais que Rachel se rende compte petit à petit qu'elle avait été inconsciemment attirée par quelqu'un qui ressemble de très près à Quinn (j'avais déjà introduis un personnage comme ça dans "Amitié Améliorée" mais sans poursuivre, donc j'ai voulu reprendre cette idée d'une autre façon. C'était important qu'elle se rende compte que finalement c'est toujours Quinn qu'elle a cherché.  
2) Je voulais aussi un personnage qui puisse faire ressortir la jalousie de Quinn, et qui de mieux qu'une ex pour faire ça... ^^ A travers sa jalousie, Quinn se décide enfin à parler avec Rachel pendant le week-end à Toronto et à lui avouer qu'elle a toujours eu des sentiments pour elle.  
3) Le plus important, je voulais un personnage qui soit le lien et le moyen de pression pour le psychopathe. Marie a été manipulée depuis le début, a été plongée dans l'univers de la drogue, pour qu'en désespoir de cause elle retourne vers Rachel.

Voilà pour ce qui est de son rôle, ensuite concernant sa psychologie, elle évolue aussi au fil de l'histoire. Elle sait depuis longtemps que Rachel ne sera jamais à "elle", elle le sait depuis le jour où elles se sont séparées, mais elle continue de nourrir un espoir malgré tout. Et puis elle veut surtout protéger celle qu'elle aime des griffes de Quinn, qu'elle tient pour responsable de sa vie ratée. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle côtoie Quinn, elle se rend compte que Rachel a trouvé la personne avec qui elle est heureuse, et elle choisit de faire passer le bonheur de celle qu'elle aime avant le sien.

7)Tout comme Sauve moi, Tout ce que je n'ai jamais dit aborde des thèmes assez violents tels que la drogue, le viol,... tu n'avais pas peut d'en faire trop ?

Je pourrais faire une thèse rien qu'avec cette question. Je pense qu'il est important d'aborder des sujets de sociétés aussi importants que ceux que j'ai choisis d'aborder. Ecrire, c'est avant tout faire passer un message ou du moins essayer. L'auteur choisit le message qu'il veut faire passer. Ça peut être simplement du rêve, ça peut être faire appel à l'imagination en créant des univers alternatifs ou essayer de faire réfléchir sur certains points. On n'est jamais sûrs que ce que l'on écrit va être comprit, accepté, et apprécié, donc en effet, je me suis demandée à plusieurs reprises si je n'allais pas trop loin.  
Dans "Tout ce que je n'ai jamais dit", j'aborde la drogue et le viol, car c'est l'histoire aussi qui me mène là. Marie perd complètement pied quand Rachel la quitte et ne contrôle plus sa vie. J'ai consciemment prit une drogue dure parce que je ne voulais pas banaliser ses actions. J'ai en effet rajouté le viol, pour accentuer le côté sadique et vraiment immonde de ce fameux psychopathe. J'ai cependant choisi de les aborder de loin (enfin si on veut), je n'ai pas concentré l'histoire dessus, je voulais juste en parler. Et comme je l'ai dis souvent, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de ma vie personnelle pour le personnage de Marie (comme celui de Sarah dans "Tu me coupes le souffle"), et j'avais donc de la matière pour relater ces évènements.  
Dans "Sauve-Moi" c'est différent. Le thème de départ est clairement la dépression. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire cette histoire parce qu'elle est importante pour moi. D'une part, je pense que chaque être humain est ou sera un jour dans sa vie confronté à la dépression, qu'elle soit personnelle, ou celle de quelqu'un que l'on connait. Les gens considèrent souvent la dépression comme un signe de faiblesse et cela me rend folle de rage à chaque fois, je voulais donc à travers Rachel (qui est justement tout sauf faible) montrer cet aspect. Ensuite, j'aborde aussi l'auto-mutilation pour une toute autre raison. J'ai eu une amie qui le faisait, au moment où je l'ai appris, j'ai été complètement démunie face à elle, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, et même si il y avait quelque chose à faire. J'ai été très conne à ce moment là je dois avouer. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai appris qu'une autre personne que je connais et que j'aime beaucoup à eu recourt aussi à cette pratique à un moment de sa vie. En en parlant avec elle, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais besoin de comprendre le mécanisme de ce besoin, et j'ai donc décidé d'écrire cette histoire en me disant que cela pourrait aussi aider d'autres personnes à comprendre.  
J'avais aussi aborder l'homophobie et je rejet dans "Amitié Amélioré", parce que c'était un sujet qui me tenait à coeur. Cela existe, et malheureusement, beaucoup de personnes en souffre encore aujourd'hui.

Après, je comprends très bien que certains sujets peuvent être sensible pour certaines personnes, ou que d'autres n'ont pas du tout envie de lire ce genre de choses, parce que ça dérange quelque part de se rendre compte qu'on ne vit pas dans le monde des Bisounours, mais jusqu'à présent, chaque thème que j'ai abordé à plutôt été très bien accueilli, j'ai reçu des MP très touchant de personnes qui me remerciait de leur faire ressentir toutes ces choses, j'essaye de me concentrer d'avantage sur les ressentis que sur les actes en eux mêmes, c'est peu-être pour ça que les gens sont touchés.

8)La fuite de Quinn est récurrente dans tes histoires, on la retrouve dans Tu me coupe le souffle, pourquoi ?

On me l'a fait remarqué en effet. J'avoue que je ne m'étais pas posée la question. Je pense que je vois le personnage de Quinn comme quelqu'un de très solitaire, et qui, pour ne pas affronter ses sentiments les plus profonds prend la fuite. Alors fuite réelle ou intérieure, peu importe, mais c'était le point de départ. Ensuite, je pense que c'est aussi parce que c'est un de mes traits de caractères que je laisse passer inconsciemment à travers ce personnage "fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve" est une de mes phrases préférées. En tout cas, dans la prochaine histoire que j'ai en tête, Quinn ne va pas fuir cette fois-ci et Rachel non plus! =)

9) Puck a le rôle comique, notamment lors d'une discussion concernant Buffy contre les vampires que je trouve personnellement assez épique, pourquoi l'avoir fait comme ça ?

Puck... Puck... Puck... J'aime particulièrement ce personnage. Je trouve que c'est le plus complet de la série. Il est drôle, attachant, émouvant, toujours là pour les autres, enfin bref, je l'aime quoi ^^  
C'est vraiment comme ça que je le vois en tout cas, son côté Bad-Boy de façade tombe rapidement quand il décide de soutenir Quinn pendant sa grossesse. Il est aussi l'un des premiers (en garçon je veux dire) à soutenir Kurt et a accepter de le protéger des autres. Il refuse d'aller plus loin avec Rachel quand celle-ci veut se venger de Finn, il y a tellement de choses dans ce personnage que je trouve ça dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus exploité.  
Alors, pourquoi l'avoir fait comme ça, parce que je le vois comme ça... ^^  
Quand j'ai écris cette scène, j'étais vraiment pliée de rire devant mon pc. J'imaginais complètement Puck et Santana avoir ce genre de dialogue complètement irréalistes pour justement ne pas affronter la gravité de la situation. Ils se réfugient toujours tous les deux dans quelque chose dès que cela devient trop personnel ou sentimental.

10) Il y a un autre personnage que tu a inventé, Tom dont on ne peux s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec Rachel. La différence étant qu'il n'ait pas osé s'inscrire au Glee Club, à quoi peut on attribuer ses erreurs ?

Je suis ravie que le parallèle Tom/Rachel ai bien été vu, c'était vraiment le but. Alors il y a plusieurs raisons à ça. Bien sur, comme Rachel avec Marie, je voulais que Quinn ait inconsciemment choisi quelqu'un qui lui rappelle la brunette. Ensuite, pourquoi j'ai fais le choix de faire de Tom ce qu'il est, il y a plusieurs raisons.  
Je voulais montrer que plusieurs personnes peuvent très bien se ressembler et vivre les mêmes choses, seule notre personnalité fait la différence. Tom n'a pas la détermination et la force de Rachel. Il choisit de changer d'école plutôt que de s'accrocher. Il choisit de ne pas s'inscrire au Glee Club pour ne pas subir d'avantage de choses, alors que Rachel fait complètement l'inverse. Elle prend les choses en mains, elle se bat, elle tient bon. C'est aussi un peu une philosophie de comptoir pour dire qu'il faut s'accrocher dans la vie, que rien n'est jamais facile, et que les choix que l'on fait au présent déterminent notre avenir. Rachel devient une grande star, retrouve l'amour de sa vie, alors que Tom n'a fait que prétendre pendant tout ce temps. Il ne fait pas les bons choix, s'associe avec les mauvaises personnes.

Ensuite, on peut attribuer les erreurs de Tom au fait qu'il n'ai jamais eu personne à ses côtés. D'une certaine façon, dès le début Rachel à Quinn, dans la confrontation peut-être, mais au moins elle à quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à elle. A l'inverse, personne ne s'intéresse à Tom, personne ne le remarque. La preuve, Quinn ne se rend même pas compte qu'il était au lycée avec elle et pense l'avoir vraiment rencontré à Paris. Alors quand Jesse lui porte de l'attention, c'est tout son univers qui change, il lui devient fidèle et dévoué jusqu'au bout.  
Aussi une façon de reprendre un peu l'esprit de la série, chaque personne à une place dans ce monde. Personne ne lui a jamais donné de place avant Jesse.

11)Kurt reste le protecteur de Rachel, pourtant à la fin c'est elle qui dois venir à son secours, peux tu nous parler de lui ?

Pour moi, Kurt n'est pas le protecteur de Rachel, il est un de ses meilleurs amis qui veut absolument qu'elle rencontre l'amour. D'ailleurs il cherche par tous les moyens à savoir si elle a rencontré quelqu'un avec l'épisode de la brosse à dent de Santana. D'ailleurs, quand les choses deviennent trop "compliquées" pour lui, il conseille à Rachel d'appeler Santana, car il sait qu'elle seule est capable de faire face à tout ça et d'aider Rachel. Dans cette histoire, Kurt est là au mauvais moment. Au départ je voulais relater l'enlèvement de Kurt, et puis j'ai supprimé ce chapitre, mais, c'était vraiment un concours de circonstances.

12) Santana agis maintenant en mère de famille responsable et est parmi les personnages qui font le moins de choses irréfléchies, pourquoi ce changement ?

Parce que je pense que devenir mère fait devenir beaucoup plus responsable, c'était donc logique qu'elle soit "la raison" du groupe, même si elle n'y parvient pas vraiment. Elle lutte entre l'envie de foncer tête baissée comme pourrait le faire Marie et Quinn et s'assurer que sa famille et ses amis soient en sécurité. Elle se doit de rester en vie pour ses enfants et sa femme, alors elle agit plus raisonnablement. Et puis surtout, même si elle refuse de l'admettre (à part quelques moments de faiblesses), elle a très peur pour Rachel, et elle veut par dessus tout la protéger.

13)Au début de la fic, Quinn reste dans ses vieilles mécaniques contrairement aux autres personnages qui ont tous évolués, elle n'assume toujours pas son homosexualité, se défoule sur Rachel, reprend son ancien prénom... C'est une façon de montrer que sa fuite en avant l'a au contraire figée dans le passé ?

Pas tout à fait non. Justement, elle a évolué et tourné la page. Elle a repris son premier prénom pour changer complètement de vie et réussir à aller de l'avant. Ce qu'elle fait, elle vit avec le même homme depuis 4 ans, elle a un travail qui la comble, elle a "réussi" sa nouvelle vie. C'est au moment où elle rencontre à nouveau Rachel que tout refait surface, parce que c'est avant tout un grand choc pour elle. Elle reprend ses habitudes parce que c'est la seule façon qu'elle connaisse pour "communiquer" avec Rachel, mais elle oublie assez rapidement ce côté d'elle pour faire face à ses sentiments, parce que justement elle a évolué et qu'elle est maintenant en mesure d'y faire face.

14)Ce qui est surprenant c'est qu'à la fin de la fic, Quinn et Rachel retournent à Paris au lieu de rester parmi leurs amis de qui ils sont pourtant très proches, pourquoi les avoir faites partir ?

C'était le seul moyen pour moi de terminer cette fiction, si elles étaient restées, j'aurais été incapable de m'arrêter. LOL. Parce que j'avais encore des tas d'idées, et je me suis dis que si un jour je devais faire une suite à cette histoire, j'aurais un point de départ tout trouver. Et puis, Quinn a vraiment du mal a tout reprendre à zéro avec Rachel avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, elle a besoin d'être seule avec elle, ailleurs, pour qu'elles se redécouvrent et s'apprivoisent. Parce qu'en restant avec leurs amis, on se rend compte qu'elles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se mêler des problèmes des uns et des autres, et ne concentrent pas sur leur relation.

15) On apprends rapidement que Kurt, Rachel, Santana et Brittany ont vécu en colocation pendant un temps, ça devait être explosif, non ?

Alors très honnêtement, j'avais prévu des tas de Flasbacks de cette cohabitation que je n'ai pas incorporé au final, mais OUI ce genre de cohabitation doit être explosive, surtout au début. J'aimais beaucoup cette idée, parce que, mêler 4 personnalités aussi différentes est vraiment un vrai challenge. J'ai pensé à un moment faire une histoire parallèle sur cette cohabitation, et je pense que je la ferais certainement un jour. J'imagine très bien Santana se retenir d'assassiner Kurt ou Rachel, Brittany essayant de la calmer et être le tampon entre ses 3 trois autres colocataires. Je vois bien aussi Rachel s'épanouir complètement justement et se libérer au contact quotidien de ses amis. C'était d'ailleurs l'idée de départ avec cette cohabitation, montrer que c'est à ce moment là que Rachel a changé.

16) Juste avant son départ, Quinn a choisi de se confier à Tina, une façon de monter que même elle ne peut pas tout intérioriser ?

En quelque sorte oui en effet. Tina arrive au moment où Quinn n'arrive plus à garder tout ce qu'elle ressent pour elle. Elle est en train de pleurer derrière un arbre, en chantant "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty", elle a bu un peu, elle se rend compte qu'elle est complètement en train de gâcher sa vie à cause des sentiments qu'elle ressent pour Rachel et qu'elle n'arrive pas à montrer. C'est aussi une façon pour elle, de "rendre réel" la nuit qu'elle a passée avec Rachel. Le dire à quelqu'un, c'est laisser une trace de son histoire, de son amour, et au fond d'elle inconsciemment, elle espère que Tina vendra la mèche à Rachel et que cette dernière l'empêchera de partir.

17) Quinn possède chez elle une cave remplie de photos de Rachel, ça fait un peu psychopathe non ?

Complètement ! LOL. Je voulais semer un peu le doute dans l'esprit des lecteurs, faire croire que Quinn pouvait être capable d'harceler Rachel, et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai intégré le doute dans l'esprit de l'inspecteur (avec l'interrogatoire et tout ça...). Il fallait aussi un déclencheur pour l'arrivée de Tina, parce que je voulais vraiment amener ce personnage, et c'était le moyen idéal. En fait, Quinn est obsédée par Rachel depuis le début, mais pas d'une façon malsaine bien sûr. Elle a vu tous ses spectacles, certains plusieurs fois même, elle lui envoie les fleurs et les chocolats de manière anonyme, mais c'est pour elle une façon de faire partie de la vie de Rachel. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a toutes ces photos, pour être avec Rachel, même sans y être. Alors oui, ça peut paraître un peu bizarre c'est vrai, mais j'imagine très bien Quinn être très secrète et pouvoir faire ce genre de choses.

18) Comment cette histoire t'est elle venue en tête ?

Je crois que j'en ai aucune idée en fait. Parfois j'ai des idées d'histoires qui me viennent, et je ne sais absolument d'où je les sors. C'est souvent le soir quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, je pense Faberry (oui je suis moi aussi un peu obsédée par ce couple, mais pas une psychopathe ! Quoique... oO) et donc j'imagine plusieurs scénarios possibles. Quand un tient assez la route pour en faire une histoire, je le garde et je commence à l'écrire. L'idée de départ est un peu différente de l'histoire que j'ai écrite, parce qu'au départ, Quinn et Rachel devaient se retrouver vraiment qu'à la fin. Le scénario que j'avais imaginé c'était que Quinn vivait avec un homme, et elle s'apercevait un jour qu'il faisait chanter Rachel pour ne pas dévoiler son homosexualité (Quinn lui ayant raconté sa nuit avec elle). Donc dans ce scénario, Quinn devait protéger Rachel toute seule de son côté, et Rachel découvrir qui la faisait chanter. Et quand j'ai vraiment commencé à l'écrire, les mots et les situations me sont venus d'une manière différente.

19) Pourquoi avoir choisi ce titre ?

Tout simplement parce que je suis très nulle pour trouver des titres. C'est une vraie galère et une horreur pour moi ! Donc je suis partie de l'hypothèse que comme l'histoire devait être un peu différente, que Quinn dirait à la fin à Rachel les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, et que ça serait "tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit" avant de partir en France. Du coup, je n'ai pas changé le titre, mais j'aurai pu effectivement.

20) On arrive à la fin de Tout ce que je n'ai jamais dit mais il y aurait encore beaucoup à dire alors si tu as quelque chose à ajouter...

Ce que je pourrais rajouter c'est que j'ai vraiment été étonnée et très agréablement surprise de l'engouement des lecteurs pour cette histoire. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle plairait autant, et chaque chapitre que je postais entraînait des réactions qui vraiment me faisait très chaud au coeur. Cette histoire avait aussi une signification particulière pour moi, parce que grâce à celle-ci, j'ai commencé à discuter avec quelqu'un (une lectrice), et puis on s'est rapprochées, et maintenant c'est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi. J'ai vraiment eu de la peine quand j'ai terminé cette histoire, j'avais l'impression qu'un chapitre de ma vie se terminait (je sais ça peut paraître idiot... xD).

21) Dans tmcls, Rachel n'a pas réussis à Broadway et est au contraire alcoolique et triste, ce qui tranche avec la plupart des fanfictions, c'était pour la faire retrouver Quinn ?

J'ai choisi de montrer Rachel face à l'échec pour montrer le fait qu'elle avait perdu sa flamme en ayant perdu Quinn. Que c'était Quinn qui l'avait toujours inspirée, et que sans elle, réussir n'avait pas la même saveur. Alors, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que Rachel est alcoolique, mais elle noie son chagrin dans l'alcool une fois par an (la date de sa rupture avec Quinn), le reste de l'année elle ne boit pas, ou de manière raisonnable comme tout le monde... ^^

22) Quinn elle est une mère responsable, une façon de montrer que l'histoire de Beth l'a marquée ?

Oui exactement. Avoir Emma était un choix pour Quinn, dès le départ, elle choisit de faire un enfant seule. Elle veut aussi quelque part se prouver qu'elle est un bon parent (malgré la culpabilité toujours présente d'avoir confié Beth). Et puis je pense aussi que Quinn à évoluer, c'est une personne très mature (elle l'a toujours été cependant...), et pour elle, élever un enfant, c'est aussi et surtout être responsable.

23) Le personnage de Sarah est un personnage inventé, qui a une réaction un peu trop gentille selon certains de tes lecteurs, pourquoi avoir choisis de l'avoir fait réagir comme ça ?

C'est vrai que certains de mes lecteurs ont été surpris par les réactions de Sarah. J'ai choisi de la faire comme ça pour plusieurs raisons, au départ, parce que je voulais montrer que Quinn avait décidé d'épouser quelqu'un de "BIEN". Je m'explique... Quelqu'un sur qui elle puisse toujours compter, qui soit gentil avec elle mais aussi avec Emma, quelqu'un qui ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Je voulais vraiment que ce personnage attire de la sympathie, pour justement que les choses ne soient pas trop faciles pour Rachel. Et pour que les lecteurs aussi aient du mal à choisir au final entre Rachel et Sarah (même si évidemment, l'idée est du Faberry... :P )

24) On l'a déjà vus dans l'interview, tu semble t'inspirer beaucoup de ton histoire personnelle, le personnage de Sarah revêt il plus un caractère autobiographique ?

En effet c'est le cas. J'ai aimé une femme qui avait des enfants, je l'ai ai vus grandir pendant 4 ans, j'ai fait partie de leur vies et quand on s'est séparées, ça a été très difficile. Je voulais vraiment mettre ça en avant, parce que je pense que personne ne peut s'imaginer ce que ça représente d'être séparé d'un enfant avec qui on a vécu tant de choses. Alors c'est probablement pas intéressant pour tout le monde mais je voulais l'aborder quand même.

25) Pourquoi avoir choisis que Quinn soit l'unique parent d'Emma ?

Il y a aussi plusieurs raisons à ça...  
La première, comme je l'ai dis un peu plus haut, c'était parce Quinn désirait vraiment avoir un enfant seule. Je l'explique un peu dans l'histoire, quand Quinn explique à Rachel qu'elle a déjà une fille (Beth) qui a une autre mère qu'elle et qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise avec Emma. Donc Quinn choisit de faire un enfant seule pour être véritablement la mère d'Emma et que personne d'autre qu'elle ne soit sa mère.  
Ensuite, c'était important pour moi dans le déroulement de l'histoire, parce que je voulais mettre en avant les liens du coeur. C'est vrai que j'aurai pu le faire différemment, entre Rachel et Emma par exemple, mais je n'aurais pas pu le développer autant. Là, Sarah connaît Emma depuis sa naissance, des liens très forts se sont crées et c'était ce côté là que je voulais mettre en avant.

26) Dans sauve moi, Brittany découvre le secret de Rachel, pourquoi lui avoir fait découvrir et pourquoi avoir choisis de ne rien lui faire dire à Quinn et Santana ?

Alors, je ne peux pas trop répondre à cette question parce que ça serait spoiler l'histoire. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Brittany aura un rôle essentiel, même à distance au début, et ensuite plus important.

27) Quinn fait de son mieux pour aider Rachel mais au final, la seule chose qui la fait réagir est l'annonce de son départ. Pourquoi l'avoir faite réagir ainsi (Quinn) ?

Je voulais absolument que le départ de Quinn soit le déclic pour Rachel. Je voulais que Quinn soit proche, et vraiment très très concernée par l'état de Santé de Rachel car d'une part, elle se sent un peu coupable du décès de Finn, et puis surtout je voulais aborder un rapprochement qui soit différent de ceux que j'ai déjà fait avant. Je voulais une Quinn qui soit un soutien, et que nos deux héroïnes se découvrent de cette façon pour le développement de leur amitié et ensuite de leur amour naissant. C'est la proximité qui va les faire s'interroger.

28) Pourquoi avoir tué Finn ?

Parce qu'il m'énerve et que je ne l'aime pas... ! ça c'est dit... XD  
Plus sérieusement, c'était important d'avoir un élément très fort qui fasse sombrer dans la dépression. Une rupture ce n'était pas suffisant, car Rachel est par nature très forte. Donc il fallait quelque chose d'extrême. J'avais au départ pensé que les pères de Rachel auraient pu avoir un accident, mais je les aimes trop pour leurs faire ça... ^^  
Malgré que je n'aime pas ça, Finn est vraiment la seule personne, avec Quinn bien sûr, qui peut avoir ce genre d'effet sur Rachel, et il était hors de question que je fasse mourir Quinn... !

29) Pourquoi avoir choisis de séparer Santana et Brittany ?

Tout simplement pour le développement de l'histoire. C'était important que Brittany ne soit pas là au départ et je voulais aussi qu'il y ai un rapprochement San/Rachel. Enfin, amical, j'entends. Je voulais aussi innover en essayant de faire du Brittana pour une fois, avec de la séduction, avec des obstacles, pas quelque chose de lisse et de déjà établi comme je l'ai fait avant.

30) La communication est au centre de cette fic, la communication sans parole avec Brittany et la parole sans communication avec Quinn, tu voulais le développer ?

Tout à fait ! Parce que la communication est la base de toute relation. Peu importe le canal de communication d'ailleurs. Il y a tellement de façon de dire ou de ne pas dire ce que l'on ressent, de le faire deviner, de le sous-entendre. Une communication ce n'est pas seulement un dialogue, c'est aussi être en parfaite harmonie avec quelqu'un avec juste un regard, un rire. Ensuite, on peut très bien communiquer notre mal-être sans le dire, les personnes qui sont vraiment à l'écoute des autres (Britt ici en l'occurrence), savent très bien entendre ce qui n'est pas dit.  
Je pourrais débattre pendant des heures sur la communication tellement le sujet me passionne, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire pour Sauve-moi sur le sujet, c'est que les plus grandes déclarations seront sans paroles. Les plus beaux moments de compréhension mutuelle aussi. J'espère que je réussirai à vraiment retranscrire ce que je veux faire passer... =)

31) j'aurai voulus mettre aussi des questions sur Amitié améliorée vu que tu l'as mentionnée plusieurs fois dans l'interview mais je n'aurai jamais le temps de tout relire (j'ai du lire cette fic il y a presque un an donc bon...) et de te poser les questions donc si tu as des trucs à dire sur cette fic, c'est maintenant ;).

J'ai tellement de choses à dire sur cette Fic. Elle à une signification particulière pour moi (comme toutes en fait...^^). C'est la première pour laquelle j'ai eu un vrai retour et même des échanges avec mes lecteurs. C'est également la première où j'ai commencé à aborder des thèmes qui me tenaient à coeur (l'homophobie, la violence, la mort, l'exil...). J'ai aimé écrire cette FF parce que j'avais l'impression, pour la première fois, de ne pas brider ce que je j'écrivais, de ne pas m'imposer une certaine retenue.  
J'ai aussi fais des choix particuliers pour cette fiction, puisque Quinn perd sa mère sous ses yeux assassinée par son père, c'est quelque chose de très violent quand même, mais c'était important pour moi de montrer cette part d'homophobie à l'extrême qui peut exister.  
Le sujet principal de la fiction était "l'amour par dessus tout". Nos deux héroïnes sont séparées pendant très longtemps, mais continuent de s'aimer chacune de leur côté (c'est vrai qu'on retrouve cet aspect dans "Tu me coupes le souffle" mais sous un autre angle), et c'est mon côté profondément romantique que j'ai laissé s'exprimer... =)

32) Ton pseudo est un peu particulier, pourquoi l'avoir choisis ?

Alors, la naissance de mon pseudo est très particulière... Comment dire... Un jour, je voulais créer un nouveau FB sans utiliser mon véritable nom. J'ai demandé à une amie comment elle pourrait me qualifier, et elle m'a dit que j'étais un vrai petit Zebulon. Quand j'ai crée mon adresse mail, zebulon était déjà prit, donc le service de messagerie m'a proposé un chiffre à associer et j'ai tout simplement choisi 410 qui était dans les propositions. Zebulon410 étant un petit peu long, je l'ai raccourci en Zeb410. D'ailleurs beaucoup de mes amis m'appelle Zeb, c'est mon surnom... enfin un de mes surnoms (je ne dirai pas les autres, même sous la torture... mouahaha)

33) Quels sont tes pairings favoris et pourquoi ?

Alors, dans Glee :  
Faberry (ça je pense que tout le monde l'a remarqué... LOL), parce que c'est tout simplement le plus beau couple au monde pour moi...  
Pezberry (en amitié). Il y a vraiment un truc à développer de ce côté là j'en suis sûre. Deux caractères de feu comme Santana et Rachel, ça peut faire des étincelles... ^^

Autre que Glee:  
Calzona: Juste trop HOT ! Et puis c'est une relation établie, qui montre aussi que des femmes peuvent se marier, avoir des enfants, vivre une vie de couple tout simplement.  
SwannQueen: Pas sûre de l'orthographe, parce que j'aime les deux personnages séparément à la base, et en regardant des vidéos l'autre jour, j'ai enfin vu tout le subtext qu'il pouvait y avoir. Et puis, une brune et une blonde, bla bla bla... ^^  
Doccubus (Bo et Lauren dans Lost Girl): Depuis le premier épisode, je me dis c'est quand qu'elles b***... ! Elles ont une alchimie incroyable, une tension et désir sexuel au paroxysme. Enfin une saison qui va je pense combler mes attentes... :P  
Sinon il y en avait beaucoup dans L World alors je ne vais pas tous les citer... ^^

34) Si tu était un personnage de Glee, à qui t'identifierai tu ?

Ouuuuuh là... Je pense que je pourrais être plusieurs caractères. Plusieurs personnages me correspondent complètement à différents stades de ma vie. Je dirais probablement déjà Quinn, pour sa résilience, elle subit tellement de choses dans la vie mais s'en sort toujours grandie. Ensuite, je dirai Santana pour le côté froide qui cache ses émotions, je sais très bien faire ça aussi, enfin j'essaye de ne plus le faire justement... Enfin, pour ma vie actuelle, j'ai bien envie de dire Rachel (sans le talent... LOL), une nouvelle vie, des nouveaux défis, un objectif à atteindre, tout ça c'est un peu moi en ce moment.

35) As tu des fanfictions pas trop connues que tu aime bien ?

Oh mon dieu OUI. Il y a en a tellement. Alors parmi celles qui ne sont pas trop connues, je vais essayer de faire un tri... LOL  
The Angel and the ** de angelic tourniquet  
BlackThroated vert Paruline de Whispering Molly  
Je veux simplement être moi-même de Muse-Zero  
Puis tellement en fait, mais je n'ai pas les titres en tête désolée... :/

36) On a vu déjà que tu semble beaucoup utiliser ta vie personnelle pour écrire, ça te sert un peu à évacuer ou plus pour passer un message ?

A évacuer oui ça s'est sur, faire passer un message, non pas vraiment. Puisque je me sert surtout de mes expériences passées, et je ne peux et ne veux rien changer de mon passé... ;)  
Ensuite, faire passer un message dans le sens que je veux toucher du monde, alors oui. J'espère que j'y arrive en tout cas, parce que c'est vraiment le but. L'écriture c'est avant tout faire passer un message c'est vrai.

* * *

**Voilà voilà... j'espère que vous avez appris pleins de choses... J'ai répondu à ces questions il y a quelque temps déjà, mais bon l'essentiel y est... **

**A très bientôt... ;) **

**ZEB**


End file.
